Devil's Soldier
by Grimmynette
Summary: Two-Shot plein de Lemon, en collab' avec Maly Winchester. Partie 1 : Quand l'Homme Trouble aime s'amuser. Partie 2 : Quand Shepard aime se venger.


Bonjour, Bonsoir les amis ! Enfin, mes très cher lecteurs !

Voici, un petit Two-Shot écrit avec ma très bonne amie : Maly Winchester ! ( je vous conseille d'aller lire ses histoires ! Elles sont cools ! )

J'espère que cela vous fera attendre le prochain chapitre de "Un héros ça ne meurt pas" qui arrive très prochainement ( même si vous aurait la 2ème partie de ce Two-Shot avant le chapitre). Bref ! Bonne lecture !

Mais avant, Maly m'a laissé un petit message à vous faire passer : _Salut les gars (best intro ever!) C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente aussi ce two-shot écrit avec ma p'tite Grimmy! Gros délire, bonne rigolade, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit instant de lecture sexy ;)_

Paring : L'Homme Trouble/MShepard

Rated : M : Bon gros lemon bien acidulé XD

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent, ils sont à Bioware... Pourtant on veut Shepard !

* * *

- " Je vois que la mission a été un succès Shepard. Les butariens et les Vorchas terroristes sont en grande partie neutralisés. La station de Cerberus est sauve, et vous avez même réussit à récupérer les plans de leurs prochaines attaques. Je suis fier de vous Shepard.''

- " Vous n'avez pas à être fier de moi. Vous m'avez peut-être sauvé mais sûrement pas créé."

Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du Commandant claquaient. Son pragmatisme gagnait sur tout. Il n'acceptait pas facilement les compliments, surtout venant de l'Homme Trouble.

- " Non, c'est vrai." Répondit l'Homme Trouble. " Cependant, je vous ai vu tout au long de votre disons... résurrection. J'ai vu votre corps... se transformer. Évoluer... Le résultat finale était plutôt attrayant... contrairement au début."

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien Spectre. Il était plutôt amusé de voir comment réagissait l'Homme Trouble par rapport à son physique. Il fallait dire que oui, il avait eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie. Lui qui n'avait pas eu d'éducation, qui avait vécu dans la rue quand il était encore sur Terre. Maintenant, en plus de son statut, en plus d'avoir détruit un Moissonneurs, il se faisait draguer par le chef d'un groupe terroriste pro-humain... On pouvait dire qu'il avait de quoi être flatté.

- " J'espère que la vue a réellement été sympathique. Garder un beau corps alors qu'on est censé être mort n'est pas d'une tâche facile " Répliqua avec amusement le Commandant.

- « Heureusement que des mains expertes étaient là pour vous… maintenir en forme. »

L'hologramme renvoya un sourire provocateur à Shepard, qui ne répliqua rien.

- « Mais vraiment, Shepard… Vous ramener à la vie nous a donné du fil à retordre. Il n'était pas question de changer ne serait-ce qu'un infime trait physique de votre personne. Je me suis donc personnellement assuré du bon déroulement des opérations. J'espère que vous êtes reconnaissant des efforts fournis pour vous redonner forme humaine. La meilleure qui soit, qui plus est. »

Le commandant réprima une envie de lever les yeux au ciel, malgré son amusement évident. Que l'Homme Trouble se soucie de son apparence physique était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu.

-« Merci d'avoir pris soin de mes fesses, railla-t-il avec insolence. Assurer mes arrières, c'est tout ce que j'attends de votre part. »

Une lueur sombre anima son regard profond.

L' Homme trouble esquissa un sourire tout aussi diabolique.

-« Bien. Je vous contacterai bientôt pour votre nouvelle mission, Shepard. IDA ? »

-« Monsieur ? »

-« Annonce au docteur Chakwas que le commandant Shepard vient lui rendre visite. »

Le terroriste n'avait pas quitté des yeux Shepard, qui soutenait son regard d'un air de défi.

-« Vous vous chargez en plus de mes rendez-vous médicaux ? » souffla le militaire, non sans agacement.

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Shepard, votre bien être est ma priorité. Si je le pouvais, je me chargerai

moi-même des osculations. »

Un nouveau regard provocateur plus tard, l'Homme Trouble coupa la transmission.

Shepard, sortit de la salle des transmissions, passant par le laboratoire de Mordin Solus. Celui-ci était très concentré sur une solution pour détruite on ne sait quoi en plus des récolteurs. Mais après tout, Shepard s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout le monde fasse son boulot.

Après quelques minutes, Shepard arriva à l'infirmerie. Chakwas le salua et lui indiqua le lit près de la porte menant aux ordinateurs servant à IDA. Le Commandant s'assit, et enleva son haut. Un bras mécanique qui comportait une aiguille au but se mit immédiatement à bouger et à piquer l'épaule de Shepard, pour injecter un produit. D'après Chakwas, c'était le seul produit qu'aurait besoin Shepard pour finaliser la cicatrisation de son corps, il n'y avait donc aucun danger.

Shepard écouta attentivement Chakwas, après tout, elle était comme une mère pour lui. Il l'avait connu depuis son intégration à l'Alliance. Il lui faisait amplement confiance. Et il avait raison. Jamais elle ne le trahirait...

Le médecin militaire l'examina encore une dernière fois avec son omni-tech. Tout semblait bien fonctionner. Shepard se leva donc du lit et et rhabilla. Cependant, un léger vertige le prit d'un coup. Chakwas lui expliqua que ce n'était rien de grave, juste le produit qui était peut-être un peu trop puissant. Shepard n'avait besoin que de repos. Ce dernier acquiesça et partit pour se rendre dans sa cabine car en effet, il avait besoin de dormir... Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission, après tout.

**############################**

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, que Shepard se réveilla. Son réveil indiquait Dix-neuf heure, heure de la Citadelle. Il se sentait tout drôle... Sa tête ne tournait plus, mais elle était lourde... et il avait drôlement... chaud... Il enleva donc son t-shirt. Il s'était endormit dès qu'il s'était couché, et n'avait donc pas pris soin d'enlever son uniforme.

Il continua de se déshabiller pour se retrouver en boxer. Il remarqua une chose. Enfin, sa chose... Son entre-jambe... Qui était bizarrement... trop tendue... Il savait que c'était naturel mais peut-être pas à ce point... puis avec les quelques minutes qu'il avait prit pour enlever ses vêtements, elle aurait eu le temps de descendre... Cependant... elle ne bougeait pas. Et semblait... très sensible...

Shepard soupira.

Sérieusement ?

Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader sur le Normandy dans cet état.

D'un pas déterminé, il regagna son grand lit et s'installa confortablement.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris un peu de bon temps ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois ! Son corps réagissant sans doute en conséquence, comme un oisillon qui criait famine (même si la comparaison était vraiment douteuse).

Sa main droite glissa d'un mouvement assuré jusqu'au dernier rempart à sa nudité. A peine avait-il effleuré son entrejambes qu'il se cambra d'instinct et laissa échapper un soupire incontrôlé.

OK, là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre.

N'y tenant plus, il enfouit sa main dans son boxer et referma ses doigts sur son sexe déjà bien tendu. Rejetant la tête en arrière tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se caressa lascivement, sans se presser, histoire de faire monter le plaisir.

Il ne se savait pas si sensible, mais il tenait tout de même à y aller mollo. Depuis quand ses désirs prenaient l'ascendant sur son self-control, au juste ?

Il passa son pouce sur son gland déjà humide et lubrifia son doigt de liquide séminal avant de le faire glisser le long de sa verge. Un grognement monta à sa gorge avant de mourir en un gémissement de plaisir.

Shepard avait de plus en plus chaud. De la sueur commençait à perler son torse musclé et ses hanches se mirent à pousser instinctivement à chaque va-et-vient de sa main, comme pour approfondir cette caresse intime.

Il accéléra le mouvement.

Il haletait, perdu dans ses gémissements et ses grognements béats. Il sentait la jouissance monter au creux de ses reins, lentement, de manière absolument exquise et terriblement brûlante.

S'il ne ralentissait pas, il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il sentait qu'il en resterait frustré, car il en voulait encore plus. Toujours plus.

« - Shepard, l'Homme Trouble souhaite vous parler sur votre canal privé »

La voix métallique d' IDA aurait suffi à le faire débander directement… En temps normal.

Cela était vraiment étrange ... Après quelques minutes, il comprit et su la source de son... léger problème... Le Commandant était loin d'être un imbécile... et pourtant l'Homme Trouble l'avait traité comme tel...

- " Je prends l'appel..." Dit Shepard d'une voix presque tremblante.

" - Alors, Shepard... Comment allez-vous ? " Demanda l'Homme Trouble, d'un ton faussement innocent.

" Que m'avez-vous fait ?" Demanda hargneusement le militaire.

- " Moi ? Mais rien... Enfin... J'ai peut-être ordonné à IDA d'injecter autre chose que votre médigel... Comme... une drogue... ou quelque chose de ce genre la..."

- " Vous foutez de ma gueule ?!" Hurla le Commandant.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus... il tremblait de plaisir et de frustration. Il s'était arrêté dès que l'appel avait commencé. Toutefois il avait gardé sa main serrée autour de son pénis...

- " Vous... Devriez continuer si vous voulez être un minimum calmé..." déclara le chef de Cerberus.

- " Parce qu'en plus de me droguer, vous m'observez ? IDA coupe toutes les caméras !"

- " Non IDA. C'est à moi que tu dois obéir en premier. Alors continues de filmer..."

L' IA ne savait que faire, mais l'Homme Trouble avait raison. On l'avait programmé pour qu'elle obéisse... et en priorité au chef de Cerberus. Elle continua donc de transmettre en direct les images qu'elle filmait. Alors que dans la cabine du capitaine du Normandy, Shepard bouillonnait. De colère mais aussi de frustration... Il avait besoin de se toucher mais il n'allait sûrement pas le faire en sachant que l'Homme Trouble le regardait. Il retira sa main de son pénis et cacha son entre-jambe avec ses draps.

- " Vous faites le pudique maintenant ? C'est vraiment dommage... Cependant ce que je trouve intéressant ... dans la drogue qui est dans votre corps Shepard... C'est qu'elle fait obéir la personne droguée... Elle suit les ordre comme... un gentil petit toutou... même si la personne est totalement contre... L'esprit n'y est peut-être pas... mais le corps lui... répond... " annonça l'Homme Trouble.

Shepard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Comment l'Homme Trouble avait pu lui faire ça... D'accord il savait que le chef de Cerberus était loin d'être un innocent mais il n'aurait pas cru que le terroriste puisse s'amuser à faire ça...

- " Vous allez donc obéir sagement... et faire tout ce que je vais vous dire... Commencez déjà par enlever ce maudit drap... Et je veux vous voir vous caresser..."

La main du commandant bougea toute seule, retirant la seule chose qui cachait un peu sa nudité, et commençant à frotter le sexe douloureux à cause de toute cette frustration.

Et cela la rendait encore plus sensible... ces quelques gestes accentuaient encore plus l'irrégularité de sa respiration...

- " Allongez-vous et masturbez-vous... Je veux vous entendre gémir..."

Shepard s'exécuta. Il rageait intérieurement. Il ne voulait en aucun cas suivre les stupides ordres de cet homme ! Et pourtant son corps agissait. Comme si à cet instant, corps et esprit étaient séparés. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin dont les fils étaient attachés autour des doigts de l'Homme Trouble.

Dès que sa main commença de longs va-et-vient, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir... de frustration... Il voulait plus... Tellement plus... Il avait besoin d'autre chose que seulement sa main autour de son sexe... Il avait besoin d'autre chose que son pouce qui titillait la fente de son pénis...

« - Je vous interdis de jouir sans mon autorisation, Shepard. C'est compris ? »

La voix de l'Homme Trouble avait baissée d'une octave.

« - Allez-vous…hm… faire foutre », ragea le commandant dont les hanches avaient repris leur danse lascive.

« -C'est une invitation ? » railla l'Homme Trouble.

Shepard fulmina mais ne répondit rien. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois, à l'heure actuelle.

Sa main poursuivait toujours ses mouvements réguliers sur sa hampe douloureusement tendue.

Shepard essayait en vain de réprimer ses gémissements toujours plus forts mais c'était sans compter la détermination malsaine de l'Homme Trouble…

« -Voilà, comme ça », fit ce dernier presque en murmurant.

Sa voix avait un étrange pouvoir sur Shepard, qui gémit un peu plus fort.

« - Qui a-t-il, Shepard ? Je vous fais autant d'effet que ça ? C'est flatteur. »

« -Vous allez me le payer… ! »

« -Et si on se concentrez d'abord sur la main qui vous caresse ?… Détendez-vous, Shepard. Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux. »

Sans pouvoir rien y faire, le commandant s'exécuta.

« - J'aime quand vous êtes docile, Shepard. Continuez à vous caresser et imaginez que c'est ma main qui vous touche… »

Shepard pesta en son for intérieur, puis il voulut réprimer un nouveau geignement en se mordant violemment les lèvres. La tête commençait à lui tourner tant le plaisir était intense. S'imaginer la main de son « employeur » sur lui, c'était juste… Extra.

Et Shepard n'aima pas du tout penser de cette façon.

Personne ne contrôlait ses désirs.

« - Continuez, Shepard. Avec plus de vigueur. Et je veux que votre autre main caresse votre torse… Voilà, comme ça… Pincez votre téton droit. »

Alors comme ça, même dans ce genre de moments intimes, l'Homme Trouble était tout autant autoritaire… intéressant.

Shepard continua à lui obéir, feignant la mauvaise grâce, mais il commençait vraiment à apprécier. Même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais.

Les yeux toujours clos, il vint titiller son téton droit, ce qui le fit se cambrer un peu plus. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosées, la sueur rendait son corps brillant, comme s'il était emprisonné dans un halo de lumière tamisée.

« -Vous êtes magnifique, Shepard. Vous vous en rendez compte ? »

Le commandant décida de ne pas répondre, continuant à se toucher tout en imaginant l'Homme Trouble le faire à sa place.

« -A présent, imaginez que ma bouche est à la place de votre main, Shepard. Vous la sentez ?... Ma langue qui lèche votre sexe sur tout son long… Qui vous goûte… »

Shepard haleta. Sa respiration était complètement irrégulière et sa hampe commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir. Il fallait qu'il se soulage sans quoi il pourrait bien perdre connaissance, à ce rythme.

« -… Mes lèvres qui vous sucent avec entrain et délectation… »

« -Hm… Bordel… »

« -…Jouissez pour moi, Shepard. C'est un ordre. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au commandant pour obéir à l'Homme trouble. Il se libéra dans un puissant orgasme qui lui érailla la voix.

Shepard avait du mal à calmer sa respiration. Et il n'était qu'en parti soulagé mais ne voulait pas le montrer à l'Homme Trouble. Il profita donc de ce moment de répit pour se lever et aller débrancher le câble qui alimentait les caméras de sa cabine. Cela amusa le chef de Cerberus. Il se rinça même l'œil quand le Commandant se leva. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait admirer un si beau corps. Il ne força pas le Commandant à rebrancher les caméras... Mais lança :

" J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant Shepard..." Avant de couper la communication.

- "Vous me le paierez ! " Cria Shepard, même si il savait que sa réponse ne fut pas entendue.

Le Commandant partit à la douche. Il se sentait sale à cause de la transpiration et de sa semence. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien... Cependant la drogue faisait encore son effet... et les images de l'Homme Trouble s'occupant de lui hantaient désormais son esprit... Il ne put résister à l'envie de se toucher encore...

* * *

Et voilà pour la première partiiiiie ! Un petit commentaire n'est pas de refus ! Au contraire, ça nous fera très plaisir à Maly et à moi ! :)


End file.
